Enter Monsuno High, The School For The Most Crazy of Students!
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Jinja Williams is a freshman student at Monsuno High; the school that is known for having the most (ahem) outstanding students of all time. Here she meets the most unbearable and yet curiosty awakening one of them all; Daxter Daniels. The brunette can't help but wonder how much trouble she'd get if she sent him to the hospital for end of the semester for his cocky attitude. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The people have spoken! The two stories that got the most votes out of four ideas were:**

**My Monsuno High School fanfiction where Jinja starts her freshman year and must live through the chaos of high school-drama, when she meets the Punk Monks, Strike Squad and Darkspin, among others characters.**

**My Monsuno fanfiction about Chase being sent into the future where he experiences what Monsunos have done to the world and what has happened to Team CoreTech after fifteen destructive years. *drools* can't wait to begin on that one!**

**This wasn't a part of the choices but TheDancerLaRe had asked me to do this and I accepted cause the storyline was really good. It's a fic in the 1500-1600's; about the time where there was African slavery in most places on earth. I can tell as much that it involves the pairing Jinja and Dax, so you can try to figure out what it's about x3 Evil teaser and all that rubbish. Now read!**

**Warning: Language is probably the only warning in this fic.**

* * *

_**Enter Monsuno High; the craziest school ever made!**_

_Jinja…_

The distant call of her name was quickly drown out by the complete contentment of her delightful sleep. She turned to lie more comfortably; burying her head in the softness of her pillow and sighing in utter relaxation.

…_Jinja…_

It was getting harder to remain calm as the sound grew in volume as well as a hand starting to shake that shoulder that wasn't covered with her thick bed duvet. She lazily batted the hand away, mumbling unintelligent words that she herself couldn't make out before going back to sleep.

"Trying to sweetly ask her to wake up won't work anymore, honey. She's a grown woman now."

"What does that mean?"

"We're going to take harder methods in use."

"Ah…so I'll be needing my earplugs?"

Jinja was slowly drifting back into a peaceful slumber when she swore that she could feel someone breathing down her neck. The unpleasant breathing was ignored and the girl found herself able to relax once more. For a few seconds.

"JINJA, MY DARLING, WAKE UP BEFORE I THROW YOU OFFA THAT BED! UP, UP, UP!"

The girl yelped loudly as she was woken up so abruptly that she lost all sense of direction and fall backwards off her bed and onto the ground, back facing the floor. She slowly rubbed her eyes and coughed as some feathers drifted before her face.

"See? Awake."

"Now, that was a little _brutal_ use of your voice, wasn't it, Ben?"

Jinja rolled off the floor and glared daggers at her father with groggy movements, having gotten up to fast for her mind to follow. Plus, who _is _capable of getting up so damn fast after they've just woken up?

"What is wrong you! You don't wake people up like that!"

"Back in the army, we used to wake up drenched in water with the mayor barking orders at us at five in the morning! If you'd had the same treatment, you wouldn't be sleeping in to eight thirty am. on a school day!"

"Oh, don't get started on the 'back in the army' thing now, Dad..," Jinja moaned in dread and then blinked blankly. "What'd you say?"

"It's eight thirty, sweetie," her mother chirped in. "You've overslept."

…

"On my first day of school! _Why didn't you tell me_!"

The brunette practically sped up her usual punctual morning routine up to double speed because of her lateness; showering, eating, brushing her teeth. She had to take on her school uniform so quickly that there were a few things off here and there that she hadn't gotten time to adjust. A few quick strokes from her hairbrush through her auburn locks and she was flying down the stairs with her schoolbag swung around her shoulder and the door was slammed shut with a quick '_love you even though you totally messed up my planned schedule_!' before leaving.

Jinja jumped on top of her red bicycle and peddled to school like never before like some late competitor in Tour de France. The wind whipped her hair back from her face which was kind of a relief since her eyes needed to be focused on the road and not on ending her perfect dream from earlier. Ugh, the first day of school always sucked when you woke up because you hadn't gotten used to waking up early yet. That's why her Father had taken such delight in waking her up so brutally. _That_ and that he loved lecturing her about how he grew up the hard way without wireless internet, Facebook or Google. Yes, it's a really boring story actually. If he gets started on it, then you're fate is practically already sealed.

As she approached the institution, more of the school became visible to her. The grant size of the school with its majestic welcoming colours in blue and white and a large banner that hung across the front side written with big letters.

_**Welcome to Monsuno High, first year students**_**.**

_That's me!_

She raced the last piece over to the bike rack before the school gate, and when she fished out her Iphone to know what time it was, she was kind of surprised to that she hadn't seen the many text messages from Bren mostly.

_**From: Geekface.**_

_**To: Jinja. **_

_**8.57 am.**_

'**Don't wait for me', you said. **

'**I'll meet you over there before the school starts', you said.**

**LIAR.**

She rolled her cerulean eyes and typed a reply – with the help of years of experience – in only twenty seconds.

_**From: Jinja.**_

_**To: Geekface.**_

_**8.58 am.**_

**Oh, I'm so sorry, Bren. But I had this amazing dream last night. YOU COULDN'T TALK. **

**Seriously, it was so perfect. You can't blame me for wanting just an hour more of this unrealistic paradise, can you? **

She snickered as she picked up her schoolbag and read the next message.

_**Geekface:**_** -_- Just come over here, already. You're so lucky you missed the principal's speech. That guy is seriously too full of himself. **

_**Jinja:**_** Poor you. In case it's not painfully obvious, I'm being sarcastic. What classroom are you in now? **

She didn't get an immediate response after that, probably since he didn't want the teacher to take his phone. She entered the entrance slowly, feeling awfully shy as she timidly glanced around in this enormous institution. She had no idea of getting to her first class, so she tried searching for the reception where hopefully a teacher or another student could quickly fill her in on how to get around. Oh, and she also needed her schedule. Jinja found the place rather quickly and walked over to the counter where a person was sorting several kinds of documents in different folders from under the counter.

"Uh…excuse me, I kind of overslept and have no idea of where my class is. Can you..?" Jinja politely asked but the rustling from underneath continued as if ignoring her completely. She huffed in an annoyed manner, tapping the back that stuck out from under the counter. "_Hello_?"

A girl rose up abruptly and glanced bewildered at the brunette, wearing the same female uniform as herself consisting of a dark blue vest with the golden letters of M & H, a white T-shirt underneath and a chequered skirt that went to her thighs, along with knee-high white socks and black shoes. Her fiery red hair was made into two big braids and a pair of glasses was concealing her deep green eyes.

"Hmm?" the girl took out her ear-plugs and put them away, adjusting her glasses slightly.

"Welcome to Monsuno High. I see it as you're a new student?"

The brunette nodded slowly, yelping as she was suddenly smacked on the back by the laughing redhead. "Awesome, we're on the same boat!"

Jinja glared at the other student. "What's a freshman doing working here?"

"Honestly, they were missing people here and I decided to take a few shifts here and there," the girl rested her cheek against her palm. "Principal Klipse's such an ass; every conversation he starts, ends up being him talking about himself. Seriously. A teacher had to come up and tell the guy that his students were falling asleep. Lucky for me, I didn't have to hear the whole speech."

"How's being _here _better than out there?" the brunette asked in confusion. The redhead lowered her glasses so that they rested on the bridge of her nose, winking at the other girl.

"Actually, it ain't so bad. Just have to sort out some files here and there and perhaps assist some freshmen hotties too," she snickered. "Seriously! Every freshman'll have to come here at _some point_ which gives me a great opportunity to check all the guys out. Also, there's lots of free cake. Want some?"

"Not so hungry, thank you," Jinja replied with a sweat-drop. Seems like she'd just run into a girl who really _really_ had a thing for boys. "I just need to have my schedule so I can find my class."

"Sure thing," the redhead turned around pulled out a metal-drawer with alphabetical list of names. "Just need to know your name, honey."

"Jinja Williams," the brunette replied and in no time, the girl with the glasses had fished out a sheet of paper with her class schedule. "Here. Your class's 1E and your classroom's on the first floor. Since it's the first day of school, I'm sure your teacher will go easy on you for meeting in late."

"Great!"

The redhead put her pink ear-plugs in her ears and continued to listen to her songs that most definitely were _anything _but Justin Bieber-related, noticing that the brunette was staring intently on her piece of paper and biting her lip with a nervous look.

"You…have no idea of how to get there, do you?"

"Not a clue."

The other girl rose once again and put her phone and gear away, jumping smoothly over the counter with a piece of cake quickly stuffed into her mouth. "That's okay, I'll show you. My shift was pretty much over, anyway."

Jinja made big eyes with a grateful smile. "You will?"

"Sure. I mean, I once heard about this first year student with absolutely _no sense of direction_ who couldn't find his class and I'm sure you don't wanna know what happened to that guy. S'actually a pretty tragic story and it's been in the news and all. A hundred percent truth here."

Jinja lost all colour in her face and the redhead laughed out loud. "See, I told that to the last three freshman kids I met earlier today and they all looked like that! I'm just kidding, girl."

They walked in silence because all the other students were attending their classes, chatting friendly when a voice cut through. "What do you think you're doing here outside class?"

They turned around to see a woman in her thirties wearing a dark blazer and skirt. She had short blonde hair where some strands concealed half of her face, and icy blue eyes. Her heels were clicking harshly against the floor, the sound echoing against the hallway.

"Do you have a hall-pass?" she asked in a heavy German accent. The brunette froze when she remembered that she hadn't received one yet, but the redhead next to her took out her hall-pass and showed it to the woman who seemed to accept, eyeing both of them before turning on her heel and walking away gracefully.

The redhead stuck out her tongue. "Man, you would've thought that she'd be nice on the first day of school."

"Who's she?"

"She's the vice principal; Marshall Charlemagne. Speaks funny English, is a living pain in the ass, yada-yada. Rumour says she has a crush on a teacher on this school."

"She has?" Jinja gaped incredulously and the redhead nodded and stuck out her tongue once again. "Yeah, I know. Poor dude."

They both laughed before reaching the end of their destination. "It was great meeting you…"

"Abby. Abigail Parker, actually."

"…Abby," Jinja smiled. "I'm sure my friends would love to meet you too. So, maybe we could see each other again at lunch?"

"I'll be there. Awesome meeting me too, may I add," the redhead grinned. "See you later! And for God's sake; don't get lost around here. This school is _huge_ after all."

Abigail turned on her heel and skipped away happily, leaving a slightly nervous brunette who swallowed the lump in her throat before entering her class.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Jin! Because of you, I have to stay after school so I can get my phone back!"

After a period mostly spend on dreadful activities to get to know each other better, the bell finally rang time for lunch. The cafeteria was filled with students who were bumping, pushing and tripping each other over while the background noise filled the entire school. It was a race to get in line before it got too long and get their food. The next dilemma was; where to sit. All the tables were occupied and even so, the noise was so unbearable that the three freshmen couldn't even hear each other.

"Great; it was about time_ someone_ noticed how you always use it. I think this school is just you, Brenny," Jinja smirked, spotting an open back door that led outside and a familiar redhead that waved them closer. "C'mon, let's sit outside."

They went through the door and met the bouncing redhead who was holding a white flag in her hand. "Awesome, you saw me! I was ready to wave this if you seemed too lost. S'practically a battlefield in there!"

"Tell me something I _don't_ know," Bren sighed and wiped his forehead. The black-haired boy at his side glanced at the glasses-wearing girl. "So, you must be the girl who helped Jinja find her class earlier."

"Guilty as charged, Officer Suno," she grinned and held out a hand. "Abigail Parker is my name."

Chase froze in mid-handshake. "How do you know my name?"

"I took the liberty to check out Jin's class-register when I handed her schedule to her," Abby rolled her eyes. "Please don't mark me as your fangirl stalker already, I've done nothing wrong."

"Hey, do you still have cake left?" Bren asked with half a tuna-sandwich stuffed in his mouth. He received an elbow in his side by an annoyed brunette. "Honestly, when you get your eyes off a computer, you only think about food."

"No, it's fine, really," Abby took out a small lunch box with nothing but strawberry short cake and chocolate chip cookies inside. "These are everywhere inside the reception. I don't get why they don't give it out for free for everyone take as a snack."

Chase and Bren took most of the delicate treats from the lunchbox and practically wrestled for the last chocolate chip cookie that remained, having already eaten their own lunch bought from the cafeteria. Abby and Jinja talked about school, classes that they would have together and such. As the recess neared its end, they'd all exchanged phone numbers with one another and the three best friends waved their new friend goodbye on their way to their separate classes.

"Oh, no!"

"What?" Chase asked as the brunette began to search for every part of her body for her desired item. "My phone's gone!"

"You had it just a minute ago. Maybe it's outside where we ate-," Bren said while his female friend was running back from where they came from, causing him to huff in an annoyed manner due to the interruption.

She ran back to the same spot, hoping that along the way she would see her Iphone with that ridiculously cute yellow bunny-cover she'd bought this summer and would be so easy to spot from miles away. The brunette desperately glared at the green grass below her feet, blaming the earth for somehow consuming her phone without any trace. At this rate she would search for it without any luck and then turn in late for class once again. If Jinja was anything in her previous school it was punctual, intelligent and most importantly; she never got late or had any kind of absence. Not to mention she had the highest grades in school and was the honour student at the end of the year, getting her picture hung up on the wall of fame. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she wanted to stay the same in this school; maybe even wanting to stand out more because this was high school, and her future choices of colleges depended on her grade point average and behaviour the next couple of years.

Though, she may be somewhat of a troublemaker when not wearing a school uniform, but that's wasn't something the teachers needed to know.

Jinja noticed that she wasn't alone. Another person wearing a dark leather jacket and a beanie was standing not far away, appearing as if he didn't know how to use his phone. When the brunette narrowed her eyes, she could definitely see the yellow colour of the cover standing out between his dark fingers and that's when she gasped.

"Hey, that's my phone!"

The person looked up to see the student running towards him and casually stuffed his other hand into his pocket. She panted a little and adjusted her skirt and hair, reaching out with one hand to place her fingers atop of the phone. "Thank you for picking it up, but that belongs to me."

The stranger didn't let go of the phone, or apologize or say 'you're welcome'. His gaze ping-ponged between the cute phone with the bunny ears and little Cinderella charm that hung at the bottom at the phone, to the freshman student with the auburn curls and stunningly blue eyes. He smiled widely; flashing a toothy grin that showed his white teeth in contrast to his dark skin and finally let the owner have her possession back.

"Cute."

Jinja gaped a little in mixed confusion and surprise and slowly put her phone back into the small pockets of her skirt, eyeing the stranger the whole time. He had dark dreads under his dark blue beanie, the black jacket that covered his broad and lean upper body and hands covered in black, fingerless gloves. His jeans were ripped and very loose, almost covering up his feet that held dark blue sneakers. Across the bridge of his nose ran an old scar that wasn't that big but was definitely noticeable.

"Don't ya have a place to be?"

The brunette blushed a soft pink as another gasp came out. "Dammit!" she cursed under her breath as she ran to the back door like there was no tomorrow. The stranger grinned at the amusing sight before casually strolling away.

* * *

"You're quite lucky, Jinja, that we haven't begun to run through the class register yet. Take a seat and don't be late again next time."

"Yes, Missus."

The teacher smiled as she took on her reading-glasses and began the usual routine of calling out the students' names. Jinja plopped down on an empty spot and sighed deeply in relief, using this opportunity to take out her beloved phone and check for any signs of damage which there hopefully wasn't.

"Everyone seems to be present with the exception of Daxter Daniels..," the teacher said lowly as she took out a pencil to mark him for absence in her class.

"Over here, teach."

The whole class turned to the source of the voice and Jinja felt the warmth from earlier return once again to her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Ze end xD Ha, I'm just kidding. THIS IS JUST DA BEGINNING, MY PRETTIES xDDD I hope you liked the surnames and well…the plot too! And you know what? 1E is the name of MY new class in MY freshman year of highschool this year and the bunny cover was an copy of my pink penguin cover for my smartphone. Heh, lots of inspiration there xD First chapters are always the toughest, tho. x3 x3 And there's a lotta characters who need a role in this story of mine. So, let's just get to it, shall we? But first:**

**You need to press that lovable button down here and tell me what you think 0w0 It won't bite you. Just. Write your opinion. And. Push. It.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm surprised you all seemed to enjoy the first chapter. Bitch, please; It's a High School-fic, what's there not to love? ¬w¬ Let's introduce some more characters. Please don't throw popcorn at me when the chapter is over. **

**Not that my plotting is **_**that **_**shocking.**

* * *

_**Enter Monsuno High; the craziest school ever made!**_

**Previously:**

"_Everyone seems to be present with the exception of Daxter Daniels..," the teacher said lowly as she took out a pencil to mark him for absence in her class._

"_Over here, teach."_

_The whole class turned to the source of the voice and Jinja felt the warmth from earlier return once again to her cheeks._

…

The brunette nearly dropped her jaw completely and definitely gaped more than she should. That guy was a student? But he wasn't wearing any uniform! And why on earth did he have to be a student here? She glared down on the table, drawing meaningless doodles on the new, fresh page of her notebook because he wasn't _that_ big of a deal. A few girls around her began to whisper and giggle unnoticeably for the teacher, but still she still thought that he wasn't much of a deal. Just a new guy, no biggie.

"Learn some manners, young man. You will address me as Ms. Bird," the female teacher huffed. "And wear your uniform next time. You look like a criminal in your normal attire."

"Of course, Ma'am," the student rolled his eyes and plopped down on the only empty seat next to Jinja, which she didn't care about. No, she tensed up for a _completely_ different reason. And she tried to concentrate on the teacher's words, and write down notes on what was explained on the blackboard and frankly be a good student from day 1, but she felt weird knowing that guy was sitting next to her. Jinja cautiously stopped writing and turned her head a few degrees to the right. Daxter definitely wasn't paying attention as he was balancing backwards on the two last legs of his chair with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

He slowly glanced in her direction and she quickly snapped her head back and pretended to write with a heavy blush. She wasn't supposed to be staring like that! She exhaled through her nose and mentally counted to ten before continuing her notes.

She flipped a page just as a crumbled piece of paper discreetly landed on her desk. She gazed at the new student again, seeing him texting away on his phone and grabbed the paper-ball, folding it out and smoothing its wrinkles before reading it.

_**Eh. Quit staring at me, Princess.**_

A red colour quickly shot up her cheeks as her eyes kept reading the words and she nearly tore the paper to pieces in her tight grip, barely able to keep angry growls inside. When the class was over, and everyone was gathering their belongings for next period, Jinja had ripped out a few extra pieces of paper from her notebook and made mother-of-all-paper-balls. She tapped the dark-skinned guy on his shoulder and didn't hesitate to shoot the crumbled up pieces of paper in his face, to his big surprise.

"Princess, my ass," she muttered angrily as she stomped away from the scene. Daxter wasn't angry or offended in any way; he just gazed as the brunette disappeared among the many students with a playful grin.

* * *

"I don't suppose you'd share with me the reason for this sudden hatred towards the lockers of the school?" Abby asked, strolling casually through the hallway with her school-bag swung behind her back as she walked along with Jinja. "And trash bins, doors, the floor, your books-."

"I just met the biggest jerk in my class, that's why!" she exclaimed and slammed her locker-door shut, causing the redhead to flinch.

"Oh, yeah, can't hide from those types. You'll learn to live with him eventually or just _really_ look forward to the day you graduate."

The brunette snorted loudly, obviously not wanting to learn anything related to that punk, and stomped further down the hallway, followed by a bouncing redhead in her heels. She stopped upon seeing three guys harass a little geeky kid, laughing at him as he picked up his books from the floor. But just as he had them all gathered in his embrace, one of the jerks pushed them back on the ground again, causing the crowd to laugh one gain.

"Now that's the definition of 'jerk'," Abby commented neutral, completely aware that Jinja was walking over there with anything but sweet words in her mind. She took one of them by the collar of his shirt and violently raised her fist.

"_Scram_ and leave the poor kid alone."

The boy swallowed down a little nervously before replying. "Oh, yeah? Says who?"

Jinja rammed her fist so hard into the nearby locker that the whole row shook from the force of that punch alone. She narrowed her eyes and held up the fist once again. The boy and his friends all gaped nervously at her because _girls weren't meant to be this scary_.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. _What_ did you say?"

"N-Nothing!" the boy stammered and fell to the ground when he pried the brunette's hands off him. "Get away from me, scary woman!"

The guy and his gang all fled in horror of the scene before them and was out of sight in seconds. Jinja sighed out heavily and helped Abby and the geek pick up his books. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," he quickly said and fumbled in the progress of collecting his belongings. The redhead laughed loudly.

"Chill, boy; she's not gonna eat you! She's normally not _that_ scary either," Abby glanced at Jinja with a raised brow. "Are you?"

"Of course not!" Jinja huffed. The geeky kid quickly thanked them before rushing away as well. Abby patted the brunette on the back with a smile.

"You're gonna get a reputation around here in no time."

"I don't want a reputation already! Especially not as 'Scary Jinja'," Jinja grumbled. "Now people will think I'm all 'violence and brutality'."

The redhead eyed her calmly and titled her head. "Oh! …and you're not?"

"No!"

"_Tsk_, you don't have to snap like that, Williams. People could get the wrong idea and think _you're_ a bully yourself."

"You're really testing my patience, _Parker_."

When recess had begun after another period, Jinja and Abby could see a little red Chase who plopped down on the grass next to them along with Bren who couldn't help but snicker. The two girls stared confusingly at each other.

"What's with Chase?"

"Nothing!" the black-haired boy exclaimed, his cheeks reddening further. "…Bren, you just shut up already."

"…"

"I swear, if you spill, I'll never speak to you ever again."

"…"

Just as Chase sighed in relief, the geek exploded like a bomb. He really couldn't help it. "CHASE GOT HIMSELF A STALKER!"

Chase turned beat red in a matter of seconds. "BREN!"

Abby's eyes popped out of their sockets and her jaw went slack. "Damn, Suno, that was fast."

Jinja nearly chocked on a piece of carrot that she couldn't swallow properly. "W-what?"

Bren wiped the tears away from his eyes and scooted closer to the girls. "See, it happened like this-."

"I told you to shut up!" Chase muffled his friend's embarrassing speech before it could get out in the open. The redhead leaned closer and tried to get his hands off Bren.

"Let go, I wanna hear the juicy details!"

"This is private! It wouldn't even be out if Bren had kept it to himself!"

"Fine, then tell us yourself," Jinja grinned as she joined in the club that wanted to know who Chase' new fangirl was.

"I said that it was private!"

"Fine," Abby pouted. "I'm sure that it won't take me long to find this mysterious girl and let _her_ tell me how it happened. Fangirls don't care about _privacy_, after all."

The black-haired boy closed his eyes tightly and plopped down to hi spot again with crossed arms and legs. "Honestly, you can't keep _anything _to yourself around here…"

Bren grinned and made himself comfortably on the grass as the two freshmen girls were glancing at him expectantly.

"Okay, so this is what happened…"

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Chase and Bren were walking through the hallway on their way to History class as Jinja went back to get her phone. As they rounded the corner, Bren found himself walking alone and glanced down to see his friend on the floor with a girl, books and papers scattered everywhere around them. Apparently, he'd bumped into her and both had fallen to the ground from the impact._

"_Argh! How dare this punk injure our Queen?" her three male friends all exclaimed in anger and glared daggers at the dark-haired freshman who groaned in pain. The girl herself huffed in annoyance._

"_You! You'll pay for dirtying my beautiful uniform, you-."_

_When she actually glanced at the boy, she was unable to form any more words. The sixteen year old boy had the most perfect short, black hair, the most incredible teal green eyes and the most handsome facial features she'd ever seen on a male in her life. She raised a hand to cover her mouth to stifle a gasp as her cheeks reddened and her heart began to beat faster than ever. Added his formal school-uniform, this boy was gorgeous! How could she ever be mad at him?_

"_I..," she said, still unable to make her mind function properly. Her three male friends were getting impatient._

"_Should we beat up this guy for hurting you, my Queen?"one of them asked. The girl's ocean-blue eyes widened and she instantly stood up, dusting her skirt off and adjusting her silky long locks of dark hair that ran to her back. _

"_No, my darlings. He's done nothing wrong."_

"_Are you sure, my Queen?"_

"_Do you question my decision?" _

"_Never, our Queen!"they all exclaimed in union causing her to smile. She turned around and smiled her most dazzling smile as she saw the boy's friend help him up. _

"_I'm so sorry for running into you," Chase excused and bended down to get her papers. "Here, let me help."_

_The girl blushed with wide eyes. "Oh, you don't need to! You'll be late for class."_

_He looked at her with a small smile. "Nah. I don't mind. Besides, I'm the cause of this, so it's my duty to help."_

_**Uwaaaah! This boy is even more wonderful than I thought! I think I'm in love! **_

_Chase blinked at her with confusion in his eyes. Then he blushed a crimson colour of red. _

"_W-what?"_

_The girl clasped her cheeks and blushed as well. "Did I just squeal that out loud?"_

_Bren was sweat-dropping at the sideline. "Yeah. Pretty loudly, even."_

_The three boys had dropped their jaws in astonishment. "My Queen! Surely, you can't be crushing on this punk already? __**This **__guy?"_

_The girl clasped her hands together and stared dreamily at the black-haired boy who was still blushing. "There's no way denying it! Yes, I'm in love! Tell me, what is your name?"_

_Chase gulped nervously and handed her the papers. He'd never encountered a female who boldly said such things in front of him before. Actually, it was rare that girls were ever crushing on him. "C-Chase Suno."_

_The girl smiled widely and took the boy's hands after retrieving her belongings._

"_Chase. That's a lovely name. I'm Medea Lee. I can feel as if this meeting must've been destined to happen by Fate!"_

_Chase's eyes widened and Bren felt the first giggles to a belly-aching laugh-attack._

"_S-say what?"_

"_I will forever devote my never-ending love to you, Chase Suno! Go out with me!"_

"_C-come to think of it, I think our teacher's calling for us," Chase stammered and ran past the four sophomore students. "See ya!"_

"_Yes, I most definitely will look forward to see you again, my Baby Suno," Medea sighed dreamily and waved him goodbye. _

"_What does he have that we don't?" the three boys asked their Queen. She tossed a strand of dark hair behind her back._

"_For starters; he and his friend don't speak at the same time. Second; there's no questioning the work of Cupid."_

"_You're so cruel! We love you too, our Queen!" they all replied and Medea shook her head in defeat as she walked away, having the three boys follow her as if they were puppets._

* * *

"Wow. Girl's got it bad for you, Suno," Abby elbowed Chase who pretended to be unaffected. In reality, he wanted nothing more than this day to be over, so he could bury his head in ice-cubes to cool his head down. Having Jinja and Bren laugh at him was so not what he pictured his first day of school to be like.

"I thought you were joking about the whole 'stalker' thing! Now it actually did happen!"

"Don't blame it on me; it's a spooky school."

Chase muttered dark things under his breath and vowed to take revenge on his geeky friend one of these days. When it rang for the end of recess, the four students were on their way back inside when the redhead caught sight of something in the distance. On the grassy area, near a big oak tree were three figures. Despite the distance, Abby could make out the people anyway.

"Bullies."

She decided that maybe she could use what she had learned from Jinja about dealing with those kind of people. And who knew; maybe she could get in the school's record books for being the first glass-wearing person to ever stand up to bullies. She neared the tree where she heard two of the boys from earlier pick on a freshman student like before.

"Hey, Dork; how does it feel to be such a _Hippie_?"

"Are you meditating again? Face it, dude; that's no cure for your stupidity!"

"Anyone told how much you look like a little girl? Bet you got no dick either, Fresh-_wo_-man."

"Hey, you. If you're gonna bully people, then at least come up with something original, will you?"

The two bullies turned to stare at the redhead who had her hands on her hips. They both scoffed and snickered as they went in her direction. "Get lost, Red. You ain't no threat, so act high and mighty somewhere else."

Abby smirked and fished her phone out, beginning to scroll through her contacts.

"Calling the teachers?"

Abby looked up and adjusted her glasses. "Wouldn't you like that? No. I'm calling Jinja. You know; long, brown hair and scary temper? Yeah, turns out she _hates_ bullies, so when I get a hold of _her_-."

Both guys' eyes widened greatly and they immediately backed away in horror. "The Scary Ginger? Hell, no, don't call her! W-we'll just leave and pretend that we never came here, 'kay?"

"Works fine with me," Abby smiled and glanced back as both bullies ran into school. The redhead wiped imaginary dust away from her clothes and casually strolled to the bullied student.

"I'm glad to help, so don't mention it. I..," she stopped talking instantly. "…_wow_."

The male student smiled gratefully at her, with his silvery grey eyes and snow-white hair. He wore two necklaces around his neck and a black and blue bracelet around his wrist. The boy closed his eyes and bowed slightly before the girl, much to her surprise.

"Thank you very much. Your help is very much appreciated."

Abby blushed slightly and used a second or two to quickly clean her glasses, so that she knew she couldn't be seeing something else. This dude definitely had some kind of cute-charm radiating from him. And it got to her, _bad_.

_**Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, he's SO kawai-**_

"I beg your pardon?" the boy asked, and the redhead smiled brightly. In her mind, she'd already kicked herself a thousand times.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, though, I did not catch exactly what you were-."

"Awesome. I'm out," was the last thing the redhead said before running faster than the speed of light back to school, leaving a confused freshman to sit back in his comfortable spot and continue his soul-cleansing meditation.

* * *

**A/N: ~Chase got a stalker~ **

**~Beyal got one too~**

**~Jinja and Bren had a good laugh~**

**And Dax…let's face it, I can't rhyme. Seriously, though, Medea is like Chase' ultimate stalker cause she always follows him around, and in episode four, she blew him a kiss. And Jinja and Bren teased him and called her his girlfriend. Maybe I'll do some Medea and Chase fluff for fun cause otherwise it'd just be yaoi, and some aren't fond of that. Also, I think I'm gonna write this Japanese-ish because that's a little easier and a whole lot funnier.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review about your opinion and suggestions for future chapters! MORE CHARACTERS ARE BOUND TO APPEAR! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've decided to drop the Japanese thing. I can't since I've already used American surnames ;o; What a fail.**

**Also, I apologize for any grammatial erorrs beforehand. It's eight pm and I've been writing this chapter since three. Also, projects and midterm exams at school has left me temporarily retarded so if it's shown in my writing, then that could be it. 'Cause I'm sane an stuff *snicker* ¬w¬ **

* * *

_**Enter Monsuno High; the craziest school ever made!**_

Jinja felt completely exhausted and numb in several parts of her body – including her bottom – when she entered her home and carelessly tossed her schoolbag away, dropping down on the couch in the living room with a deep and heavy sigh.

"I don't want to talk about today."

Silence was her only reply as she waited for her father's loud voice to complain about her drama, which she'd counter with her _own_ complains and then she'd go to the kitchen for some comfort from her sweet mother and some newly baked cookies and a glass of juice, before going online to ask those of her friends who had yet to start school again if they could swap places. Also known as Jinja's Personal Schedule for what typically happened when she'd first entered Elementary school, Middle school and had now predicted to happen at this school.

She pouted a little as she calmly repeated; "I really don't want to talk about today. You can't make me."

Silence again. She dragged herself off the couch with a frown and thinned lips as she walked through the house with no indication of her parents whatsoever.

"Jeez. Can't act all dramatic when they aren't here."

She finally reached the kitchen where she plopped down on a chair and spotted a blue note on the fridge which definitely wasn't there this morning. The brunette ripped it off the cold surface and read it carefully.

'_**Crashing'**__** at some of our friends. (You know what I mean) There are cookies and a jar of juice in the fridge. You can pour your teenage-drama on us when we're back at seven. Stay strong until then.**_

_**Mom and Dad. (Ben wrote the note **__**)**_

Jinja huffed with a raised eyebrow and took the desired food out of the kitchen and brought it to her room, since she always thought the place was creepily quiet without her parents. She had showered and was wearing a pink and fluffy one-piece that had ears at the hood and the tail of a bunny. She called it Mr. Bun-Bun. She would _never_ wear this if her folks were around, and had convinced them a long time ago that she'd get rid of it.

Liar.

Truth be told, it had the power to take away all of her worries and sadness and was normally used the day before an exam or if she got sick. It had a way of doing wonders and was really warm and comfortable too, and she had slept in it countless of times. It was her little secret and not even Bren or Chase knew about it. Man, they'd be laughing their asses off if they were ever to see her like this. She did have a rep around her friends as a plain badass crime-rider and she intended to keep it that way. Mr. Bun-Bun was only there to wipe her worries at school away from her mind. Like the fact that she's now being called 'Scary Ginger' in school already.

She had quite a lot to be removed in fact. Partly everything that was related to Daniels. What was his deal anyway? He had some nerve calling her 'Princess' and…and accusing her of goggling him. _Hmpf_, as if.

He could just go straight to hell.

When he sees just how dangerous 'Scary Ginger' could be, then he would scramble to safety too and never _ever_ bring that name up again. A win-win for everyone. The brunette ate a cookie with a satisfied smile, wiping the crumbs away from her suit. Sounds like a plan.

* * *

"Don't you think you're taking this _way_ to the extreme, Chase?"

"That's easy for you to say! After all; _you_'re not getting stalked."

Jinja, Abby and Bren all sighed in pity at their dark-haired friend. Ever since that sophomore declared her love at first sight to him, he'd been way more anxious than ever. And Chase Suno was _never_ scared. He was reckless as hell; he dared to do stuff that no one did! Like pulling pranks on his previous principal (with the help from the school microphone), or smuggling one of the test rats from Science Class into the girls lockers while they were dressing. Or filling the entire gym with water so that when some poor sucker opened the doors, he'd surf on a wave of water all the way to the school yard. Ah, yes, that one was totally worth the month of detentions. Did he mention how far away he lived from the beach? The point was that he wasn't scared of anything – Jinja always said that was because he was incredibly stupid, but he begged to differ.

But this Medea seemed awfully forward. They'd just met and now she already wanted to have babies with him? Scary. Politely declining any kinds of future intimate relationships with her might do the trick. Yes, that's what he needed to do. 'Cause _Oh God_, to suddenly feel scared for the first time was awful.

The four teens entered the school along with several others, and suddenly they were only three. Chase had stopped walking upon seeing a new and flashy poster on the notice board in the hallway.

"Oh, Crag, and here I thought another fangirl had attacked him again," Bren mused.

They all came to stare at the poster that had a tall boy with a basketball under his arm. It explained about a basketball try-out being held earlier that day to gather more members into the school's official team. The brunette watched as Chase' eyes wandered from each word and letter to the time of said try-out with a wide smile.

"Here's a wild guess; you're gonna check out this basketball-thing, right?"

He glared at her. "_Check_ it out? Heck, I'm gonna try it out!"

"That would've been my first wild guess," Abby chirped in.

"You? A player? Not to burst your bubble, but I'm pretty sure that I could pick a ball from you anytime, Shorty," Jinja snickered as she ruffled her friend's dark hair teasingly.

"There's a lot more to basketball than height, Jin," Chase replied stubbornly with a pout. "'Sides, you're only taller than me by an inch or so. Don't get too cocky."

"Sorry to have struck a nerve," the brunette rolled her eyes. "Fine, you go there if you're so excited. Who knows; it might take your mind off-."

"_My beloved Baby Suno! I've missed you so much_!"

Chase gasped in horror as arms wrapped his frame tightly and lifted him off the ground. He felt the heat shoot into his cheeks as his new stalker-fangirl twirled him around with a lovely sweet giggle and rubbed her cheek against his while her _own_ fanboys were shooting daggers at Chase through their eyes. "Every second without you hurt like a knife stabbed to my heart. But I stood strong and held out for you, my prince!"

"Put me down!" Chase whispered sternly as his blush increased. "Everyone can see us!"

"Oh, but I want _everyone _to witness our dazzling and blissful love."

"_Medea_!"

"Our Queen!"

"Baby Suno!"

"Ah. I think this might be the start of something beautiful," the redhead said and wiped away imaginary tears.

"Indeed. The start of a morning-routine."

"I wish I had a special someone like you, Chase," Jinja mused at the poor boy who struggled to get enough needed oxygen. "I envy you so much."

"S-so, you're not gonna help me?"

"Are you kidding?"

"You all look so _happy_. We wouldn't wanna spoil that."

"You're on your own, kid. Bye."

Chase watched in absolute horror as his friends abandoned him in his time of need.

* * *

Jinja entered her classroom with a smile as class had just begun. It was home economics, and the brunette was determined to score in this subject. To be honest, she was about the worst cooker ever. Ten seconds away from her scrambled eggs, or waffles or whatever and they'd be burned coal before there was anything she could do. Her parents were amazed. Her friends were amazed. Her previous cooking teacher was amazed. Even she was baffled. Which was basically why she let her mother do the cooking 'cause she sucked.

_But not this time_, she thought determined as she rolled up her sleeves and tied her hair in a tight ponytail. This time she would ace this cooking class and would be able to laugh about it for decades to come. Jinja Williams can cook! She was sure that that accomplishment alone would get her in Guinness records. For doing the impossible. Nothing would get in the way of this perfect vision of the future.

Then, she looked to her right and saw a face that she honestly didn't expect to see. It was by pure instinct that her fist came up and nearly collided with his shoulder, which caused him to raise a brow questionably.

"Who killed your teddy bear, Princess?"

"You!" she said in utter surprise. "What are you doing here!"

He blinked completely unfazed by her rudeness. "I go to school here. Complain to Klipse if you'd like, I honestly don't give a crag."

"No, I mean why're you here? As in; in this spot?"

The brunette put her hands on her hips with a frown and the dark-skinned boy replied with a lazy shrug. "The view's better here, I suppose."

"I bet it is."

"What; would the Princess like to do the cooking herself?"

"Yes, she would," Jinja replied unknowingly and then shook her head. "Don't call me that."

"Princess?"

"Yes. Don't call me that."

"But it matches so nicely with your personality and stuff. And your phone has a lil' princess on it."

Jinja flushed a pink colour. "How does my personality match that of a Princess?"

Daxter smirked devilishly. "'Cause you think you're _so_ high and mighty. Instead of calling you 'Scary Ginger', I'd like to be a little more creative than that."

"Well, you can just call me 'Jinja'. It seems to go just fine for all of my friends."

The boy leaned forward with a wider smirk. "Aren't you a little forward?"

The brunette blushed in anger and she wanted nothing more than to stuff this guy's face into a bowl of water and wait until every little bubble had emerged from his stupid face before going on with her life. He was seriously assuming way too many things! She never directly said that she wanted to be his friend!

"_Grrrr_, you!"

"Hmm. I think I've heard that before."

She was seriously thinking of sending this guy to the hospital.

…

Jinja wiped a little bead of sweat off her forehead as she punctually read the recipe for cookies throughout. She wanted to get this just right and couldn't afford to set something on fire this time. While reading, the paper was snatched away from her fingers and she was on the verge of biting off her supposed-partner's head when he skimmed the page in ten seconds and put the paper away.

"I was _reading _that."

"You don't need to," Daxter assured her as he dismissingly waved his hand. "Chocolate-chip cookies? Pfft. Basically what teacher's give first-year students 'cause it's so fucking easy."

The brunette pouted heavily because she obviously had difficulties with even the smallest recipes and dishes. Was he accusing her of being stupid?

"Oh, is that so?"

"Sure it is, Cinderella."

Jinja flinched at this name. "I told you not to call me that!"

"You specifically told me not to call you 'Princess'. And I didn't."

"This is basically the same thing."

"And technically, it isn't."

Jinja calmly breathed in and out, mentally counting to ten before neutrally saying; "I don't care. Don't call me either of those. Now, back to the cookies."

"Oh, yeah. They're fucking easy to make."

"Then, show me."

Much to her surprise, Daniels knew a lot about what he was talking about. He began making the dough without even glancing at the recipe or looking as confused as she was. Or putting any effort into it at all. He threw a bowl her way which she barely was able to catch in midair. "As much as I hate to interrupt you from standing there and looking gorgeously clueless, Belle, would you care to get some chocolate?"

She pouted and was purposely close to smacking him on her way to get the desired ingredient while Daniels grinned mischievously as he stirred the contents of his own bowl. They poured a generous amount of chocolate chips in, stirring the dough some more before forming some round cookies on the baking sheet on a plate and then gave them half an hour in the oven. Jinja went straight for the bowl they used for the cookie-dough but her dark-skinned companion denied her access.

"I just want to clean it."

"With your tongue."

"Am not. And why do you care?"

"'Cause _I_ made it, so I get the creamy goodness. And the spoon."

"Not if I call dibs!"

The two teens proceeded to wrestle for the ultimate prize that was cookie dough. Their classmates glared at them as they called each other names and started to throw leftover flour, sugar and milk at each other which ended with both of them whining in misery, when the bowl fell in the sink due to some idiot placing it too close. Which was soon forgotten when the cookies themselves were pretty much done.

The brunette cracked one of the golden, steamy cookies in half and gave the other one to her partner. They both munched silently at their work and were very much satisfied.

"I have to admit; that actually really good. Also I have to admit that I only shared my cookie with you to assure myself that if I got poisoned, I'd take you with me."

"Such non-princess-like thoughts of you."

"I mean it. How ironic that a guy can actually cook."

"You wanna hear something that's not ironic? A Princess who can't cook."

"I'm going to have the pleasure of strangling you someday," the brunette searched for his name. "Uh…"

"Dax. A Prince Charming who's _way _out of your league. You're gonna have to find yours someplace else."

"Screw it. I'm going to kill you now!"

* * *

As school had ended for today, Abby, Jinja and Bren were on their way to the gym hall to watch the try-outs and cheer on Chase. Which…was the least they could do after they'd abandoned him in his time of need and everything. Several of other students were present as well and their combined cheering bounced off the walls of gym. As the voter for which player was included and who wasn't, was the P.E. teacher named Jon Ace; a big and muscular man with short blonde hair and a scar running down the side of his forehead. He had begun the try-outs and each examination of the boys took about five to ten minutes with applause for each of the boys who got into the team.

"As suspected; he's only picking the tall guys," Jinja whispered to the two others.

"Well, Chase'll be an exception for sure."

"Yeah, we gotta have faith in the guy! And…do you have flour in your hair?" Abby asked with a raised brow as she inspected a strand of the brunette's auburn hair. Jinja withdrew her head and tried desperately to conceal her blush.

"Uh…cooking class didn't go as I'd planned."

"That's because you plan too much."

"Oh, hush."

"Ooooh, there he is!"

Chase was up next, wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of white shorts. He waved as he saw his friends cheering at him on the tribune and…someone else. He flinched as he saw Medea blow lots of kisses his way and he could feel his cheeks warming as he went to pick a ball. He turned to look at Jon with a determined look before twirling the ball in hands and making his way to the goal.

"He's awesome at this!" the redhead rooted as Chase skilfully made the ball fall through the basket from a long distance. "_Woooo_, I _know_ that guy!"

"Are you kidding? That's all he spend his summer on," Bren clapped as Chase gracefully scored again and again.

"The crowd seems to love him too," Jinja smiled as Chase continued to spin the ball in all kinds of complex ways before dunking it through the basket once more. As the brunette heard Medea's sugar-coated giggles from behind, she sweat-dropped. "Not as much as his personal stalker, though."

"Jon can't _possibly_ say no to-," Abby said as said teacher came towards the young boy and spoke to him, causing the boy to freeze when Jon took off his jacket and stood in position before the other goal. "Heh…the hell's he doing…?"

"He's going to be Chase' _opponen_t?" Bren gaped along with the crowd.

"He'll never win! The guy's too **big**! _Ruuuuuun, Chase_!"

Jinja held her breath as Chase tossed the ball up and down, sprinting towards the large P.E. teacher who was awaiting him.

…

"Fuuuuuuuck, Chase, the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How the hell did you actually manage to win against Jon Ace!"

"Dunno…it wasn't that hard since he was, you know, big. And he even included me as captain of the team!"

"Congratz, Shorty," Jinja snickered as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You'll now always be among people who're taller than you."

"A damn inch, Jin!"

"Oh, Baby Suno~!"

Teal green eyes widened in shock and a dust-cloud was now where Chase should've been. Medea came into view with her three puppies. "Where did he go? I was about to reward him with kisses because of his hard efforts today."

"I would so not look in the boys lockers, if I were you," Bren said smugly and adjusted his glasses. "All alone…not to mention naked."

Steam was surrounding Medea's head at this forbidden thought of her prince. She blinked a little with a massive blush before wobbling away on jelly-like legs. "I-I shall keep that in mind."

"Oh, please do," the redhead giggled as she high-fived the geek, both sharing a laugh as they saw Chase' stalker walk in the direction of his current locations, her fanboys desperately trying to talk her out of it. Jinja sighed a little at this sight, but decided that once again; Shorty was on his own.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't think that this is some rip off from High School Musical. And also; poor Chase ;o; His stalker is merciless. Jon Ace was introduced in this :D There'll be many more in the next chapter! Stay tuned until then. **


End file.
